Ninjago (World)
The land of Ninjago is the location of the Ninjago theme. Caves of Despair The Caves of Despair are named so because they often have wind blast through the a thousand miles of tunnels. The weather is 48°F / 9°C. The caves are home to the large and poisonous snakes, which are known to grow up to 74 feet long and can paralyse an elephant in 2.9 seconds. It is also home to over 50,000 species of spiders, all venomous. The spiders are hunted by the bats. There are no plants in the caves, though mushrooms grow, as does an inedible popcorn, a cave coral. The cave also contains lots of stalactites and stalagmites. The caves contain a mud slide, hidden treasure, cave art, snake scale walls, lost tunnels and a Maze of Doom. Here is were, hideded on a secret cave, you can find The Scythe of Quakes in a rock that looks like a dragon. Floating Ruins The Floating Ruins is home to a never-ending storm, sharp-horned mountain goats, cougars, condors. The only flora that grows are small mosses, lichen and lightning buds. The Nunchucks of Lightning are at the top of the chain.Never in a set Monastery of Spinjitzu The Monastery is located high above Spinjitzu on top of the Mountains of Impossible Heights. It is where Sensei Wu trains his ninja. It is home to Ninja Squirrels, Ninja Bunnies, Ninja Tortoises, Ninja Bananas, Ninja Acorns and Ninja Carrots.In a set Frozen Wasteland The Frozen Wasteland is an area of Ninjago where temperatures regularly dip as low as -50 degrees centigrade (-58F). It is made almost entirely of ice. Animals that live here include Polar Ice Bears, the largest predators in the area; Frozen Owls, which only move when hungry and Iceberg Whales, which eat polar bears and freeze their prey with their breath first, before singing and playing with it. Vegetation includes Dwarf Shrubs, with leaves of gold; Very Wild Flowers, which can be heard laughing and Ice Berries. It also has the Hall of Mirrors Cave and the Cliffs of Hanging Icicles. In a deep place of here you can find The Shurikens of Ice. They say that Hypnobrai’s tomb is hiden here. Forest of Tranquillity The Forest of Tranquillity is a calm and relaxing place. It is home to Bongo Tigers, Boogie-Woogie Bears and Lazy Bugs; Groovy Vines, Sleepy Willows, Couch Potatoes and Charming Flowers. It is said to be uncrossable.Not in a set 4 Weapons 4 Weapons is a blacksmith shop in Ninjago. It has been owned by Kai and Nya’s family for generations and sells swords, knives, hammers, shurikens, maces, axes, spears, scythes, armour, helmets and gloves. Fire Temple The Fire Temple' is said in legend to be located at the base of Titanic Volcano. It contains lava rivers and waterfalls, as well as pools of magma. It is on the other-side of the Forest of Tranquillity. It is home to Burnt Fish, Molten Moles, Ash Bats, Fire Sticks, Lava Lillies and Volcanoss.it has a fang blade The Underworld The Underworld is where Lord Garmadon was banished. It is home to various skeletal-creatures and decayed vegetation. Grave Island is located here, as is Garmadon's Dark Fortress, which is protected by his giant Bone Spider. Previous guests to his fortress include Samukai, king of the Underworld, Frakjaw, Chopov, Krazi, Bonezai and Bob the Ummm Barbarian. Ninjago Sky The sky of Ninjago is home to Hot Air Baboons, Light Condors, Cloud Corn, Sunny Flowers and Astro Plants. Category:[ Category:] Jamonacai Village Jamonacai Village is where the ninjas live.Sensei Wu use to live there. Category:places Category:world Category:ninjago Category:ruins Category:monastery Category:caves Category:frozen waste land Category:forest of tranquillity Category:fire temple Category:underworld Category:ninjago sky